


A Sign of Affection

by KairiUJMK



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Finger Poke, Fluff, Llywelyn doesn't exist yet, Sign of Affection, free hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiUJMK/pseuds/KairiUJMK
Summary: Just how does Kairi show the people around her that they're precious?Why her little sign of affection~She gives it to all around her, but there's one noodle boy who has yet to receive it...Warning: It might be fluffy :D or it may make you barf rainbows
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Collection





	A Sign of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write about her little 'sign of affection' mentioned in the Game World AU Series 2nd story part lolz  
This is before G21, so yeah, no Llywelyn.

Kairi sighed as the knights around her chattered. They had just cleared an area of crystallized bears, boars, and wolves together and were now in council on what plan of action to take next. Avelin was in charge of both Altam and Talvish in this mission, and when she wanted things done a certain way, she went off on a very long winded lecture. As Altam seemed to lower himself as Avelin's voice would raise, Kairi smiled, it was like a watching mother scolding her child for their well-being. Perhaps that was why she felt so happy to be spending time with them... 

"Hey Kairi! We're ready to go check out the next spot!" Altam shouted as he bounded over, a huge smile plastered on his face as usual.

"Alright," Kari responded as she smiled back at him.  
Altam had grown on her like a fungus. His energy was just infectious and his smile always made her feel like the sun just rose. She had always been the little sister in her family, part of her wondered, spending time with Altam, if this was what a little brother was like. She muttered lowly with a chuckle, "You goof."

Altam looked at her a bit confused but a bit panicked as he spoke, "Huh? Did you say something, Kairi? I'm so sorry, I missed that!"

She shook her head, "Nah, it's nothing. Lets get going before Avelin shouts at us." 

As the two began to walk towards the two older knights Kairi slowed her pace. She felt like something was missing. She wasn't sure what it was, but it gnawed at her. It was like...she had just eaten some nice warm soup and was floating on air. As she stared at Altam's back, an impulse took control. She just had to do it. If she didn't, she felt like this feeling would never end.

She reached out and placed her hand on Altam's shoulder and gave two taps. _ Pat, Pat._ And extended out her index finger.

"Huh, what is it Ka-" Altam got out before his cheek was met with her finger. In that moment, Altam's brain slightly malfunctioned as he struggled to produce words as his cheeks turned bright red, "Uh, wha-, huh? I mean, Is there something? Uh, um, Kairi, what are-, uh?"

Kairi giggled helplessly as Altam struggled with producing even the simplest sentence. He really was just one lovable goof! 

"You two! Quit goofing around! We have a duty to attend to!" Avelin shouted back harshly making the two separate and take a straight, stiff position.

"YES MA'AM!" The two shouted back in a panic. 

As Avelin began a short stern lecture between the two, no one noticed Talvish, who had watched their entire exchange with a conflicted expression.

** _Time Jump #1:D _ **

"Welcome, new blade of the heavens! Grant us the trust to help through tough times," Talvish spoke loudly as he faced Kairi.

"Grant us the willpower to avoid the wrong path!" Altam shouted out excited to Kairi at the quote being said.

"..." Avelin looked troubled as she sighed, "Do I really have to do this?"

Kairi let out a small chuckle as Talvish and Altam joined in laughter making Avelin just about face palm as she spoke the rest, "Grant us the determination to forge ever onward!"

As the laughter died down and the group began to disband, that familiar feeling took over Kairi once more. She quickly ran to Avelin, and quickly on her shoulder, _pat, pat_ and a quick extend of the finger, then-

"What do you need, Ka- What are you doing?" Avelin asked regularly before her expression mildly stiffened up in annoyance at the finger that was now poking into her cheek. 

Kairi just beamed up at her as she responded happily, "Nothing~"

Avelin grew a little aggravated as she replied back, "How is this nothing?!"

The entire exchange only made Kairi laugh more, Avelin could be like a mother at times, but she really was that older sister that could get aggravated with younger siblings so easily. This sense of familial warmth, Kairi couldn't get enough of it, even if it made her get in trouble with Avelin. 

Talvish stared at the exchange once more, his head tilting in confusion as to why Kairi was poking people's cheeks like that with such a large smile on her face.

** _Time Jump #2:) _ **

Talvish turned to Kairi with a knowing smile as he spoke these next words, "Kairi, restrain Caswyn."

Normally Kairi would chide Talvish for using force to help someone who's injured, but Kairi chuckled, a tiny tint of pink in her cheeks as she saluted him playfully and replied back, "Aye aye, sir!"

The two worked together to restrain Caswyn, Kairi just giggled at Caswyn's helpless expression as he flailed and struggled to escape the two's grasp.

"You're going to let us help you whether you like it or not!" Talvish responded a bit playfully as he managed to get Caswyn to topple over into the sand after he gripped and yanked at his feet.

This caused Kairi who was busy gripping at Caswyn's arms to topple over on top of him. She shuffled herself up and straddled his waist as she continued to attempt to hold down his arms with a warm smile, "I've almost gotchu~"

"Kairi...Kairi! Stop this! Get away!" Caswyn called out helplessly as Kairi giggled and kept up the playful act, at that moment that all too familiar warm feeling took over her. He was like a reliable older brother to her it seemed. She may be in the wrong orientation and position for this normally, but she'd still do it. She patted his armored shoulder twice, _pat, pat_.

Caswyn stopped his struggling and looked at her confused as she gently pressed her finger into his left cheek with a bright smile and a laugh, "Hehe~"

"...," Talvish took in the entire exchange with a mix of emotions that he couldn't comprehend. Though his frustrated thoughts ended up making him grip Caswyn's legs a bit too hard as his tight grip brought Caswyn back to his senses and he began to fight back to be released once more. 

** _Smol Time Jump #3 _ **

"Thank you for the meal, Kairi!" Pihne said happily just as Altam kicked in with a sad face, "I...I don't want to eat it."  
Pihne looked surprised as she replied back with wide eyes, "What are you saying, Altam? You'll offend, Kairi!"

Altam just sniffled as he gave his answer, "It's just...It's so perfect! If I eat it, I'll ruin the masterpiece!"

Kairi fell into laughter as Avelin sighed in exhaustion, "Oh, Altam..."

She stared at all the knight's eating her food. Smiles were all around, laughter filled the air, along with the scent of good food. Kairi began to realize, it wasn't the campfire making her feel warm inside at all... it was the people around her this night...but there was still something to do.

As Pihne laughed as she chatted with Altam she received two pats on her shoulder, _pat, pat_. She turned to see who was trying to get her attention only to be met with a finger to her cheek, "Huh? Kairi? What are you doing?"

Avelin looked confused as she spoke up, "You've been doing that a lot lately. Just why do you feel compelled to poke our cheeks?"

Kairi removed her finger from Pihne's cheek before turning to everyone with a beaming smile and a chuckle, "As a sign of affection~!"

Everyone laughed except for Talvish and Caswyn. Both took in the information with differing emotions. Caswyn for one was not used to receiving affection, so he wasn't certain how to take having 'received' Kairi's affection. Talvish however, felt a little left behind, he had been with Kairi far longer than Caswyn or Pihne, and he had yet to receive even one of her signs of affections...did it even matter if he received it or not? He wondered, though...when he and Caswyn went to rescue her from Pennar in Lunae Valley...

Kairi giggled as she patted Caswyn's unarmored shoulder twice making him turn to look at her, her finger meeting his cheek for a second time as she smiled up at him.

This time, Caswyn smiled back down at her, he had accepted her after she had saved Pihne with him, and was now comfortable with her little sign. 

Talvish felt his mouth twitch slightly at the scene, he had arrived to save her before Caswyn had even arrived, yet she wouldn't try such a thing with him. He felt more compelled to try to earn her sign of affection now, more than he'd ever felt compelled for something in his life.

He tried leaning in close to her face to allow her to poke his cheek, only for Kairi to turn away quickly, her ears and face red from what he could see as she gripped at her chest.  
"_Too close! Too close!!!_" She mentally cried before he pulled back to think of a new strategy.

Talvish tried standing by her more, she'd move away.  
When she'd give the sign to other's he tried clearing his throat to get her attention, she gave him her attention but not quite what he wanted.  
He tried patting her arm once to try giving her the sign to gain hers, she jumped back and asked him what he needed, stuttering with a tomato colored face.  
He tried bringing up the idea of 'showing friendship' to her, she suggested hugs.  
As a desperate attempt, he quickly hugged her, she fainted in his arms due to an overload and awoke with no memory of the event.

Talvish was stumped, just why wouldn't she present him with her 'sign of affection'? Did she not see him as someone to give affection to? She could present the others with it so easily. It was eating him up, and Kairi wasn't blind, she could see it.

** _Last Time Jump YAY_ **

Talvish sat by the stairs to the entrance of Avalon as Kairi checked him over, "It's okay, I'm fine, Kairi."

Kairi lowered her head, how could he say that when he was so beat. He could hardly stand when they were fighting the Zebach. But more than that. The feeling inside her was overwhelming, she felt guilty, she knew he had wanted her to give him her little sign of affection...she was just too much of a coward to even do that.  
But....there was one sign of affection she wanted to give him...she just needed to gather ALL her courage...

She swallowed hard as she reached out and patted Talvish's shoulder twice, _pat, pat_.

At that moment Talvish smiled widely as he turned to Kairi, a bit too quickly, "Yes, Kai-"

He was met with her wide eyes as her lips met the corner of his lips for a few seconds before she pulled back quickly, her face a deep crimson as she panicked to produce words for the first few seconds.

"UWAH! I-I-I'M SO SORRY! I WAS AIMING FOR YOUR CHEEK AND-YOU TURNED AND THEN-AH" Was all Kari managed to get out until a pair of strong arms pulled her forward, once arm sneaking around to cradle the back of her head and pull her face closer to his, the other around her waist.  
Time went by in slow motion for both of them as the gap grew smaller and smaller, their lips just mere centimeters from each other when an all too familiar laugh of an irritating succubus caused them both to pull back from each other.

'Just why do the Prophets have to ruin everything...' Kairi pouted in irritation despite that her heart was racing from the previous event and her face beyond flushed as she left Avalon Gate after getting an OK to leave home. She'd slow her pace from time to time to rub her lips where they had met Talvish's and enter into a dream like trance as she swayed from left to right in her steps.

Talvish on the other hand was a bit too overwhelmed on his actions as he watched Kairi leave after everything was dealt with in Avalon now that the Prophets were beyond the gate. He sat at his desk in his room and rubbed the back of his neck in a bit of frustration with himself and of the prophets, just why had he grabbed her like that? What was he even planning on doing? Even as he touched the corner of his lips where hers had landed, a small smile lifting them up, he just couldn't figure it out.

But he couldn't say he hadn't received her 'sign of affection' anymore now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....can't poke the guy with her finger but she'd try to kiss his cheek :seyalorna:. I realize that doesn't make sense, but since Kairi loves Talvish, she'd want the 'sign of affection' for him to be different, more 'special' than what she'd normally do with others, she'd just need the courage to do so, and with him being her healer during the Zebach battle, she'd be appreciative and find some courage from that to do it.
> 
> Would Llywelyn get Kairi's sign of affection? So far...he hasn't gotten it, as for will he ever, Aton Cimeni knows XD
> 
> I hope you guys tolerated this tripe :D I'll be having more later lolz


End file.
